MP
Sitemap ' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Medical Pavilion ' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Revised Level Maps : (Click To Enlarge) - --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Map Orientation set obviously by that of the adjacent Welcome Center (the entryway via the Safety Airlock). This map set is 90 degrees counter-clockwise from the previous WC map. Unlike some other maps, the Foundation/Basement levels here are not included in this Map Set because this level's layout is flatter and fills in most of the building spaces (as well as the buildings appear to be somewhat above the seabed level). The 'basement' contents would be similar to those on other maps, with foundation filler, utility spaces, airlocks for access to the seabed (which should not be quite as far below as the window views pretend), and building exteriors, pump stations, a miniature Golf Course for Doctors, etc...) With new Immigration done/gone/ended by the early 50s, and ADAM Medicine becoming prevalent, more than a little of the Medical Pavilion's operations might be re-purposed (Like Steinman's shift to cosmetic surgery). Consider though that many ADAM treatments/procedures were quite specialized, and not likely to be turned into Auto-matic applied consumer items. They would still require medical knowledge to decide upon treatments, and to be professionally/skillfully applied. --- --- --- The Usual Map Issue Fixes/Corrections : * Missing on original map - upper level of 'Emergency' -- now added. * Missing stairs in the "Foyer" and the floor transition that causes lower level of 'Emergency' to overlap with the Dental service area. * The usual generic windowed building sides for existing buildings which have NO corresponding interior windows. I've tried to match up some sets of windows for non-game-visible interior spaces. * Windows looking at a Skybox which in reality looks into part of the same building (sloppy placement -- ie- Paneless Dental lost a window because its placement conflicted with the adjacent Chompers Dental interior), or looking out to see a big vista when another part of the same building is not far away (like out the window at House of Plasmids looking across to where the Aesthetic Ideals building is supposed to be), or elsewhere where you should be looking across a roof of the same buildings lower level. * Various nonsensical stretches of Glass Viaducts that look out onto the broad sides of buildings (both sides) - were rearranged to connect to some adjacent building (they apparently are supposed to act like sidewalks between many of those buildings we see).. * Seen to the right of the Viaduct entry to "Aesthetic Ideals" : There is a building wall, and IF you go to the Windows at House of Plasmids the building wall is there (to left) but it is too narrow to be a building with an interior (no space for interior volume), and it still has lit fake windows. That False Front has here been removed (on the MMORPG map set) because of those conflicts with the view seen out windows entering "The House of Plasmids". It really was a cosmetic view block only (Level designer thought there was too much repetition of the repeated Skybox image?) * 'Scenic-effect' building slab sides which don't really make any sense for a normal building layout (ie- Other buildings directly adjacent to the 'Foyer' are actually (or should be) further away than seen thru the windows - NOW moved to represent buildings in Welcome Center etc...). * Found another level designer mistake where you can QUITE CLEARLY see in 'the Foyer' that the adjacent buildings (building side with a wall of windows, seen from up on balcony) are just blatant false fronts (YOU see their edges). They should have been full-width so the edge wouldn't be visible to make plain there is no building volume behind it. Typical mistake seen many other places in-game. * Many of the window views depict Medical Pavilion as 10-20 stories above the seabed (seen by comparing the apparent height in the Skybox(horizon) view out windows - Views of adjacent tall buildings with levels going way down from the viewer's position) -- Yet the Medical Center is a squat/few-storied spread-out set of buildings (with no pathway going downwards on the original map), and ceiling skylights indicate the level you are on/in should BE the top floor (3 floors total accessible on the original map). * I've done my 'General Elimination' of many odd protuberant bits in sections of building structures, making the building more monolithic (more solid/simpler in general shape). That has added alot of internal space usable for other (needed) functions. Similar was done for the adjacent buildings. * The Twilight Fields and Eternal Flames interiors were stretched (more than) a little bit to have their windows views make more sense (to match the building sides of floors below and in some external viaduct views). * There is the lower level in Steinman's Surgery, which is a split level, which was not shown on this map properly. It is a wrong arrangement for any real hospital's, which normally have entire contiguous FLAT level floors (Why have the "meat lockers" down there when you now have to shift/haul the things up and down stairs ?? -- Ditto for the Surgery Theater's entry stairs ??). This was a general purpose hospital complex before ADAM made much of it superfluous. --- --- --- Additions : Added the Multi-Player Medical Pavilion level map area (a general Hospital) to this Medical Pavilion to expand the facility (to a more reasonable size for a small 'city' hospital complex). There is (my Rapture map elaboration) another a full/large hospital complex elsewhere in Rapture (at "Asclepius" north of Fort Frolic). The BS1 Medical Pavilion originally was more limited - now mostly dentists and funeral homes and cosmetic surgery. Medical Pavilion was likely the first real hospital in Rapture, added during the early (Phase 1) construction period, and is here shown to have facilities for some of those purposes. Because of fitting issues to add that, the original MP maps lower 'Morgue' level has been changes to be upstairs (instead of down), and the adjacent Crematoria (viewed thru door) was adjusted. I Added many stairwells and several elevators to interconnect the floors. Added various 'Restroom' facilities. Added - an Ambulance Submarine Dock and facilities (for 'ambulance' deliveries of patients) on roof of medical complex. (It wouldn't have made sense when Steinman's practice was MOST of the facility, but since I've expanded it into a larger Pre-ADAM general hospital operation, ambulance transport would likely be supported. Medical Pavilion is sitting upon the Seabed. Not shown is : Off to the right side (off map) is a Trolley Station (a more common transportation for a majority of the City's People) which would connect the cluster of buildings (via the Foyer entrance) to other parts of Rapture. An important Atlantic Express Train Station (not shown) is shared with Welcome Center and is below the Rapture Tower Hotel building (big cylindrical building seen on Welcome Center map). Many AE Routes from across Rapture intersected in this station. There is a Glass Viaduct that is adjacent to the one you use to enter 'Aesthetic Ideals' which actually goes in a small loop (it is there specifically/only for you to see a Big Daddy and Little Sister pair walking by). These Viaducts would interconnect buildings like sidewalks, so I modified that one to connect to the Viaduct the Player goes thru, and as a ramp down to access the General Hospital area (patterned on the MP Medical Pavilion map) and onwards to other adjacent buildings. The solid building block there in its middle now has an elevator which would go down to the 'Street' level, where the Trolley line runs and you find other connecting transportation. I've added a small 'bar' within that elevator tower for convenience of the patients and doctors. Various small observation decks would likely be located on its other floors. Added a facility for an Immigration Isolation/Quarantine Ward, used to (originally) handle immigrants with contagious diseases. Various Viaducts were added/extended to connect to adjacent buildings (including those on the Welcome Center level maps). Additional ones would no doubt be located near the seabed level. It was probably a joke to put various Death related businesses right next to hospital facilities. These facilities have been both expanded (to better fit the building interior layout). Now there is a Mausoleum for the those taking the practical cremation path, and an 'Ocean Cemetery' with space for grave monuments, etc... Listed in one funeral home is 'Sea Burial' (probably something Fontaine employed more than a few times ad hoc unceremoniously (as needed) on those who got in his way). I've added a Light-Treatment/Tanning Salon next to the crematoria (heh). Numerous other specialized medical facilities were added into the additional interior volume (up and down various stairs beyond various blocked paths). Added a Pump Station for the Hephaestus Heat Transfer utility network (part of the city-wide redundant pipe network transporting hot water from the geothermal fields in the south part of the city). Pump Stration is also used for the continuous pumping of building seepage. Steinman's ad hoc "Museum" to Aphrodite probably would have been near his offices, and would have been added around 1959 after things in Rapture started to go downhill pretty fast (when his insanity manifested itself far more). His 'facebook' room with examples of faces hopefully did not start being supplemented with actual 'faces' (pressed in books?) ... There are taller buildings on either side of the 'Foyer' that stick up several stories (level 3 map shows these). The usual problem is trying to make such skinny 'high-rise' buildings to be large enough to have some useful interior space - instead of most of their volume being taken up by the necessary thick exterior walls, and further by elevators and stairwells. One of those buildings I've designated "the Clock Tower", which would be fairly tall and would be visible from most of the building clusters near Medical Pavilion. It should feature a powerfully lit digital clock display, and an observation deck with a good view of the immediate area of Rapture. Various offices would be in its interior volume. Many of the Vita-Chamber locations (those things were added later in Raptures Timeline) give an excuse in places to have a portal/door onwards to another further section of the building, which were covered over later (no doubt many early buildings were found to need additional utility systems to be added (like more drainage pumps and such) which might occupy the now closed off areas. --- --- --- Observations : Not sure why the 'Emergency Access' Bathysphere only goes to Neptune's Bounty (all those signs saying nothing else). You would think that Security would wan't easy connectivity to many locations (there's no sign of any other similar 'Access' points in Medical Pavilion going anywhere else.) Security Inventory (the glass case with conveyor belt at opening to Security Access) - No hatch on other side of wall from one seen inside. Having Access for maintenance might have been useful (someone has to refuel and re-ammo and repair the Security Flybot units ...). So many odd empty/deserted corners everywhere. There must've been more medical type advertising kiosks and services displays at one time in all these empty spaces (as all things are made to PAY in Rapture). Many of the tile walls are cosmetic surfaces with wood supports behind them (in some cases metal structuring) and many voids/spaces. But since the buildings have to distribute the pressure forces from the water pressing in on the outer walls, there are substantial supportive structures internally everywhere as well (mostly big masses of reinforced concrete). The Porthole style windows seen in many places are a more logical design, being better structurally reinforced by that shape over the (otherwise seen) flat rectangular windows (The 'glass' in the round center has less distance from the metal frame through which the water pressure/leverage is exerted and transferred to the walls.) I could play catch with the surgical foyer grenades all day. Its too bad the BS2 MP/Main-game didn't have grenades you could hand throw (as a standard item anyone could use - picking them up on the floor). Molotov Cocktails would have been nice too to give a little variety. Its too bad that location wasn't stuffed with destroyable/movable objects/furniture for the explosions to interact with. Whole lotta pipes blocking one path near House of Plasmids. I'm not sure why all those pipes (broken and not) suddenly would have been put there. It is basically just some Level Designers clumsy artificial path blockage (game maze) that could have been done somewhat less contrived. --- --- --- --- . .